ADMINISTRATION ABSTRACT Huntsman Cancer Institute (HCI) Administration supports the Cancer Center?s mission to provide excellence in innovative basic, translational, population sciences, and clinical research; focus on the needs of our catchment area, the State of Utah; and create educational experiences and career enhancement for our trainees. HCI Administration operates under the leadership of Scott Lloyd, MBA, CPA, HCI Senior Director of Finance and Administration. As part of the University of Utah (U of U), HCI is a beneficiary of the administrative support characteristics of a large university system. Although a matrix cancer center, HCI resembles a free-standing enterprise with respect to facilities, space, financial resources, and other administrative activities. This level of autonomy within a university system provides significant flexibility that optimizes the delivery of services to our HCI Cancer Center members. HCI Administration is composed of 299 employees who oversee/support: 1) grants management, 2) Shared Resources oversight and support, 3) all U of U cancer clinical trials, 4) management of faculty recruitment and support of new hires, 5) CCSG processes and activities, membership, pilot project administration; renewals and annual reports, 6) space management and oversight of facilities, maintenance, equipment, and security, 7) oversight and control of HCI financial processes, 8) strategic planning, 9) computer network, security, and phone/ desktop support, 10) general administration, and 11) public/legislative affairs and communications. In the current cycle, HCI Administration made multiple substantive contributions including: 1) facilitated development, implementation, and monitoring of outcomes of HCI?s strategic plan, 2) oversaw construction of the HCI Research South building (open June 2017, 225,000 ft2, doubled HCI research space) and relocation of 52 faculty, 38 labs, and 516 staff, 3) submitted 991 grant applications (234 submitted to NCI directly or indirectly through subcontract), 4) facilitated recruitment of 101 new Cancer Center members (of which, 31 were HCI-initiated recruits supported with HCI funding and space), including a comprehensive onboarding process to reduce delays on researchers? arrival, 5) continued to develop, improve, and implement customized software and database systems attuned to HCI?s administrative needs, including a new space management software program and database (development involved the Research Informatics Shared Resource), 6) supported HCI?s communication and educational missions through coordination of conferences, symposia, retreats, town halls, journal clubs, seminars, research-in-progress meetings, and documentation of member trainees, and 7) refined and improved practices and processes, including increased documentation of policies and workflow in Work Practice Documents, to provide excellent, cost-effective services.